Baby It's Cold Outside
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: [One Shot Fic] Stephanie throws a Christmas party when a few unexpected guests appear, and all one superstar wants is Stephanie for Christmas. Featuring: Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, & Others.


**Title:** Baby It's Cold Outside  
**Rating: **PG-13 for mild language.  
**Summary:** Stephanie throws a Christmas party when a few unexpected guests appear, and all one superstar wants is Stephanie for Christmas.

* * *

Stephanie looked around slowly at all the guests that had arrived. She looked down at her list of guests and checked off everyone as they walked through the door. She began to walk around the living room and tried to maneuver through the guests to the kitchen to lay out the rest of the appetizers and snacks. She took out the egg nog and poured it in a large glass bowl with a matching ladle. Stephanie slowly picked up the heavy bowl and started cautiously moving toward the table out in the living room where the rest of the food was.

Carefully she started lowering it down onto the table when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Steph! Great party!" A man moved up quickly with a glass in hand heading toward her. Stephanie let the bowl down and looked up, "Oh, hey Kurt." She put on her best fake 'it's so nice to see you' smile.

Kurt leaned in and hugged Stephanie, her smile turning to a distinct frown no one noticed except a fellow superstar from a distance. Shawn walked over and pulled Kurt off of Stephanie gently. "Don't you think you should let other guests have a chance to talk to Stephanie?" His eyebrows raised up. Kurt looked at Shawn with an angry expression. "I don't care about the other guests Shawn! Besides," He turned to Stephanie and winked, "I'd love to continue what Steph and I started years ago." Stephanie half-smiled. "Uh, Shawn, can I borrow you for a minute?" She asked walking over to him, putting her hand on his arm.

Stephanie took him by the arm and lead him into the kitchen. "Thanks for saving me" She quietly said, leaning against the counter after they entered the kitchen.

"I just can't see what you saw in him." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't get the attention I needed from my husband, and.. I thought Kurt was cute... But we were just friends." She insisted.

"If you say so.." Shawn gave her a look she recognized so well.

"Are you jealous of Kurt? If anything, you should be jealous of HHH, after all he was my first-" she stopped and saw Shawn's dirty look shot directly at her.

"You were jealous of Hunter!" She said pointing to him accusingly but in a playful manner.

"So, what if I was? He didn't treat you the way you should be treated and yet you still stood by him and loved him. I don't understand you sometimes Stephanie." Shawn looked off to the side.

"Would you like to help me put up the mistletoe around the house?" She asked.

Shawn nodded 'yes' then took the mistletoe in his hands. He decided to stop being jealous for one moment and make a witty remark. "I could always hang one up in the kitchen." He lifted it above his head and smiled cutely.

Stephanie crossed her arms and smirked. "I don't think it would look that good in the kitchen, it isn't a very.. romantic spot." She hinted, her cheeks turning a soft shade of red.

Shawn sighed then put the mistletoe at his side, walking around her house looking for places to hang up the mistletoe. Meanwhile Stephanie put up a few of the mistletoe in areas closer to her and looked around to make sure everything was still in order, and all the guests were having a good time.

Stephanie stood in the middle of the room looking around until she spotted Pau Heyman from a distance looking as if he was heading toward her, quickly she turned to the nearest guest and started talking. "How are you doing? Enjoying the party?" She nervously laughed, hoping he would get the hint to stay away from her. The Hurricane turned around and smiled, sipping his eggnog. "Stephanie, this party is .. fit for a hero!" He raised his glass to her and she grinned appreciatively. "Thank you Hurricane."

It wasn't long though until someone, who was obviously drunk tripped and fell against Hurricane, splashing eggnog all over Stephanie's dark red sweater. Stephanie shrieked. "Oh my god! My favorite Christmas sweater!" She turned to the man who caused the spill and said. "You idiot! This is cashmere!"

The young man stood up and apologized. "I'm so sorry Ms. McMahon!" He tried to apologize through slurred words.

Stephanie rushed off to her room to change before anyone else noticed. Stephanie shut the door behind her quickly and turned on the lights, walking over to her closet and opening it. Slowly she took her shirt off, throwing into the laundry basket.

Meanwhile Shawn tried to think of something to do at the party considering he was already finished putting up the mistletoe. He looked around for Stephanie and couldn't find her, so he checked the last place where he thought she would be in - he gently turned the doorknob to Stephanie's room and opened it, realizing at the last moment she was standing there in her lacy red bra.

Stephanie turned around and covered up her chest quickly. Shawn covered his eyes and turned a light shade of red. "I'm so sorry Stephanie! I didn't mean to-" He backed up, but ended up hitting his head against her shelf.

"Ouch! Damnit!" He cursed.

Stephanie quickly grabbed a dark red low cut v-neck sweater and put it on then walked over to Shawn, who was still covering his eyes. She took his hand and removed it from his face. "It's okay Shawn, I'm dressed now."

He looked down and realized she was fully clothed now, but also noticed her cleavage was showing. "I'm so sorry." He apologized again, still embarrassed.

"It's okay." She said calmly, reaching up to check where he hit his head against her shelf. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded slowly and took her hands with his. Shawn leaned in slowly toward Stephanie until a loud _crack_ was heard in the living room. Stephanie backed away slowly and looked away. "I have to go take care of-" She began.

"I understand." He said quickly, acting as if he was fine with the disturbance that stopped their 'moment.' "Enjoy the rest of the party, oh - and thanks for putting up the mistletoe around the house." She smiled.

Shawn sighed as she left the room, his eyes searched around her room and noticed everything was in a deep blue shade - the sheets, curtains, and rug. Finally he left the room to see what the problem was. Stephanie was standing between Kurt and Billy Kidman. "If you two don't stop it, you'll have to leave." She said firmly.

"You expect me to let him say that my gold medals don't mean anything? Steph you know how important these are to me!" He exaggerated.

"Both of you, just quit acting like children for one day, please! It's Christmas! Let's just.. try and enjoy the party, okay?" She finally backed away from the two superstars, letting them decide what they want to do.

"Fine." Kurt said as they both went opposite directions.

Stephanie sighed and ran her hands through her long crimped curly hair. "What else could possibly go wrong?" She asked herself.

Stephanie looked over and saw Torrie under the mistletoe with Billy, she leaned in to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her carefully. Stephanie let out a soft sigh, wishing she had someone special to spend Christmas with. Shawn watched from a distance and saw Stephanie's reaction to the couple under the mistletoe.

Shawn left Stephanie's house for a moment and went out to the car coyly, unlocking his trunk and taking out the gift he bought for Stephanie, wrapped in light red paper and tied with a bright green bow. Slowly he snuck passed her and put it under the tree.

Christmas music was blaring in the background, and it seemed that everyone either had a special someone or they were in a big group of people discussing matches and plans for New Year. Stephanie stood in the corner with a cup of sparkling cider in her hand. Shawn snuck up from the side and pulled out a santa hat in front of Stephanie.

Stephanie giggled softly and Shawn gave her the 'you know what this is for' look. "Are you planning on wearing that?" She asked. "No, this is for you to wear." He said before placing it on top of her head slowly. "It matches your outfit." He said looking her over approvingly. "Maybe." She smirked, realizing it really did match her plain red sweater, short black skirt, and knee high black boots. "You look like Mrs. Clause." He said.

"Well, more like Ms. Clause." She sighed.

Shawn leaned against the wall next to her. "Are you alright Steph?" He asked.

"Of coarse, why wouldn't I be fine? I only invite 30 people to my house for a Christmas party and the only people who actually want to talk to me are you, Kurt.. and for some reason Hurricane." She paused. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Shawn put his arm around Stephanie and comforted her. "Nothing is wrong with you, people just don't realize what a wonderful person you are cause they probably still see you as -"

"The bitch." She said softly.

"That's not your fault though Stephanie. Hunter made you that way at the time, you're a sweet, wonderful.." He paused and then let his arm drop to his side, standing before Stephanie. "Beautiful woman in my eyes."

Stephanie's eyes seemed to light up when she heard him say all those sweet things about her, but were they true? "I'm not sweet, I'm far from sweet." She laughed.

"Well, I think you are." He lifted her chin up.

" Hey - Stephanie!" A familiar voice said from behind.

Stephanie turned around and saw Lita heading toward her. Stephanie turned back to Shawn, "We'll finish this conversation later." She said quietly.

Stephanie talked to Lita the last hour and a half of the party until everyone started leaving, Lita looked over at Shawn then back at Stephanie. "Do you need any help cleaning up Steph, or do you already have a volunteer?" She hinted.

Shawn approached the two divas, obviously hearing what she said and volunteered. "I can stay and help clean up if you'd like Steph."

Lita smiled at Stephanie then back at Shawn, "you two have a nice night." She said before leaving the party along with everyone else who were heading toward the door.

Shawn and Stephanie took out a few garbage bags and started walking around the house, both of them exchanging flirty glances. "Thank you for helping me out Shawn, if you hadn't volunteered I would have been up till 3am just cleaning up everything!" She laughed.

"Anything to spend more time with you Stephanie." He said sweetly.

Stephanie felt like her heart was beating out of control, he really had no idea what he did to her, but she was sure her expression said it all. An hour passed by and they were finally done picking up all the plates, cups, and napkins. Stephanie and Shawn began to take the food off the table and put it in the kitchen, taking out the saran wrap and plastic bags, Christmas music still playing in the background.

_"I really can't stay -  
Baby it's cold outside I've got to go away -  
Baby it's cold outside This evening has been -  
Been hoping that you'd drop in So very nice -  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice "_

Shawn looked over at Stephanie and smiled, "Thank you for inviting me tonight Stephanie." He said politely.

"I'm glad you had a nice time Shawn." She replied.

After everything was put away Shawn took Stephanie by the hand and lead her out to the living room where the party was earlier and bent over by the tree, grabbing the gift he bought for her, placing it in her hands. Stephanie's face lit up. "You really didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He said.

Stephanie smiled as she opened the gift. It was a medium sized bear with a miniature HBK shirt on it and a matching hat. "Oh Shawn, it's so cute." She placed it on the couch slowly then stood up and hugged Shawn tightly.

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir -  
Mind if I move a little closer? At least I'm gonna say that I tried -  
What's the sense in hurting my pride I really can't stay -  
Baby don't hold out Ahh, but it's cold outside"_

Shawn took her by the hand and lead her toward, unknowingly to her, where the nearest mistletoe was and touched her cheek gently, looking in her deep blue eyes. Stephanie felt her heart skip a beat, she knew what was coming next.

Suddenly a pair of soft, warm lips touched hers. Shawn's lips massaged hers gently, as they both felt a wave of passion overwhelm them until the kiss was slowly broken. Gently they heald each other in a warm embrace as Stephanie looked out the window at the snow falling down onto the ground, coating the grass. Shawn began to hum "Baby It's Cold Outside" in Stephanie's ear, she giggled to herself. "Have it stuck in your head now?" She asked. "Well the song just ended a few minutes ago, and it is really catchy." He grinned.

Shawn and Stephanie walked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over the two of them as they looked out the window at the snow. "I really can't stay.." Stephanie began singing softly. "Baby it's cold outside.." Shawn cooed in her ear with his arms wrapped around her. "Merry Christmas Shawn." Stephanie said quietly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Stephanie." He replied.

_"Brr its cold…  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well…..I really shouldn't... but alright"_

**The End**


End file.
